Pregnancy Blues
by MiHnn
Summary: What does a baby do? Eat, sleep, cry. And in the McDonald Venturi Clan, bring people together. Which was why getting rid of Casey McDonald is so hard. Oneshot. Hint : Not George and Nora's baby


**A/N - Ok so this is another writing style I wanted to try. It's short. To the point. Not much description. And a lot of dialogue. I had so much fun writing this. The idea came, I downed a red bull, then started typing. I'm pretty much hyper right now actually.. hm.. maybe.. sorta.. wait.. I am.. LOL.. sorry... like I said, have a hard time keeping still right now. :P Anyways, please read, enjoy. Tell me what you think,.. And most of all.. review!!!!.. please.. please... pretty please... :)**

**- And.. I do not.. for the life of me.. own.,. this show.. :)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

Derek Venturi did not see this coming.

* * *

.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're _what?_"

"I'm pregnant."

His legs gave way, causing him to fall back on the couch. "You can't be pregnant."

The girl crossed her legs and looked at him calmly. "I can, and I am."

"But you were on the pill."

"It's not always effective."

"So the ninety nine percent of effectiveness decided not to work when we had sex?" He looked hopeful. "Maybe it's something else."

"I've missed my period, twice.."

"I hear that's normal."

"I've been throwing up the past week.."

"Maybe it's the flu.."

"My stomach has been giving me the cramps..."

"It could be gas.."

She looked deadly serious. "The doctor says I'm pregnant."

"Is he certified? 'Cause he sounds like a quack to me."

"I'm pregnant Derek, and you're the father."

He groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Are you going to keep it?"

For the first time since the conversation started, she hesitated. "I don't know."

"Are you planning on getting rid of it?"

"I don't know."

He sighed. "I don't know if I can handle this right now."

"Well, I've got to go, but give me a call once you decide what you want to do."

Derek nodded, still too much in shock to react.

.

* * *

He did not expect doing what he did next, either.

* * *

.

"What do you want, Derek?"

He could hear the exasperation in her voice, but chose to ignore it as he marched into her apartment and sat on her couch.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable." She said sarcastically.

He ignored her. "Kelly's pregnant."

"_What?_"

"Kelly's pregnant." Saying it, sounded surreal.

"Kelly? As in your ex-girlfriend Kelly?"

He nodded silently.

She sat down, and looked at him sympathetically. "What are you going to do?"

He stopped himself from tearing his hair out. "I don't know."

"Is she going to keep it?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell mom and George?"

He hadn't thought of that. "What do you think?"

"You should. They would want to help."

He laughed. "Sure. Because they are really looking forward to becoming grandparents courtesy of they're unmarried son, who just got out of college."

"It's not that bad."

He could see it in her face, she didn't believe it. "Yeah, not that bad."

.

* * *

Changes happened.

* * *

.

"She's keeping the baby."

She's happy. "That's great."

He's not. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"She wants to give it up for adoption."

"Are you okay with that?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Why don't I believe you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Have you ever believed me?"

"Since you always lie, cheat and deceive me? No."

"Good to know."

"If you don't like it, fight it."

She was crazy. "I can't look after a kid."

"Why not?"

"I'm working.."

"All parents have jobs."

"I'm not ready.."

"You'll learn."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I'll help you"

"You? Help me? We cant work together without fighting."

"There's a first time for everything."

.

* * *

She does help.

* * *

.

"I cant make it."

"That's fine. I'll drive her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My shift ended half an hour ago."

He knows she's lying. "I'll make it for the next visit."

She laughs. "You better. The doctor says you're allowed to miss only one."

He laughs. The joke was that the doctor didn't care. "I'll make it for the next one."

.

* * *

When it happened, she was the first person he called.

* * *

.

"She's beautiful."

He agreed. "And perfect."

She was watching him. "You're fighting for her?"

He nodded. "I'm fighting for her."

.

* * *

Winning brought him problems.

* * *

.

"I can't do this."

She rolled her eyes, stepping into his apartment. "You called me from work for _this?_"

"_You_ try changing her."

Her eyes flashed in determination. "Fine."

He shouldn't have underestimated her. "Now can you do it by yourself?" She was mocking him.

"Yeah. Feel free to leave."

"I'm already here, so why not stay?" She lifted up his baby girl and easily put her to sleep. He had been trying to do that since three in the morning. She stayed over that night, just in case.

.

* * *

She started staying over, a lot.

* * *

.

"Is she asleep?"

He sighed. "Yeah. She knocked off after the second story."

She smiled. "You are finally learning the ways of fatherhood." She looked proudly at him.

He scoffed. "Not that different from being a brother." He looked over her shoulder. "I'm not eating that."

"Why not?"

"It's green."

She's insulted. "It's the colour of life."

"And puke."

"You're eating it, and you're going to like it."

He moves around her and opens a cabinet. "Where are the snacks?"

She smiles evilly. "Somewhere safe. Now, eat."

He grimaces as he picks up a spoon. "I hate you."

She smiles triumphantly. "That's nothing new."

.

* * *

Her influence reaches the most unlikeliest places.

* * *

.

"Can I trust my eyes, or is Derek Venturi actually doing laundry?"

She can never let him be. "Everyone does laundry."

"Everyone but you." He ignores her as she hops onto the dryer. She always tries to be on his eye level. "But I guess unicorns _do_ exist."

"Just like Polly preppy pants." He reached around her for the soap, but stopped when he realized that his arm brushed her chest.

He looked at her. That wasn't supposed to happen. Just like him suddenly kissing her wasn't suppose to happen. She responding, and pulling him closer was _definitely_ not suppose to happen.

He pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"I cant believe we just did that." She was playing with the button of his shirt.

He kept her pinned against him. "I cant believe you're not freaking out."

She meets his eyes. "I'm freaking out. On the inside."

"So then.. we shouldn't do this...?" Letting her go might be technically difficult.

"No. We shouldn't." He would have believed her if she hadn't kissed him then.

.

* * *

He gets way too used to her presence.

* * *

.

"I have to go to London for two weeks."

He continues to put away the dishes the way _she_ told him how to. "So why not commute?"

She leans against the counter to stare at him. "London, _England_, Derek."

He stops. He didn't want her to leave. "Well, I hope you have fun." He goes back to the dishes.

She sighs before she grabs her jacket and leaves. "Me too."

.

* * *

He misses her.

* * *

.

"You've been staring at that phone for the past few days."

Derek rolls his eyes and glared at his best friend. "I have not."

"You have too." Sam puts down his beer and stared at his cards. "Just call her."

He was getting a headache. "She's been back for three days and _she_ hasn't called me. Why should I call her?"

"Because.." Sam stated calmly. "You miss her." He put down his cards. "Four of a kind."

Derek put down his own. "Royal flush."

.

* * *

She fights him on everything.

* * *

.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugs as he barges into her apartment. "Nothing. Just wanted to check if you were somehow dying due to some keener disease."

She crosses her arms. "_What_ are you talking about?"

He's not scared. "No fever? Itchy throat? Maybe a stomach ache?"

She looks at him like he's losing his mind.

Maybe he is. "See. _Normal_ people, unlike you, call other _normal_ people to let them know that they got back from abroad safely."

She whimpers. "You could have called me."

He hated that puppy dog face. "You could have me."

"So what now? It's my fault?"

"Hm.. Let me think. Yeah. It is." He marches to the door, but she blocked him.

"We'll have to tell mom and George someday. We can't keep going on like this. People will find out about us. Just imagine how you're going to explain why we do what we do. It's not right to just ignore the implications of what we're doing."

He kisses her. "You think too much."

"And you don't think enough."

He smirked. "And yet, I'm the happy one."

.

* * *

Derek Venturi did not see _this _coming.

* * *

.

Nora was beaming. "It's nice to have the whole family under the same roof again."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "This is a BBQ mom, and we're outside."

"At least it'll be dinner in another.." Edwin looked at his watch. ".. ten minutes."

"Whoopee, Ed. Reading time. I'm impressed."

"Derek!" They were all ganging up on him.

Derek's jaw dropped. "Do I really need to be 'Derek'd' every time I open my mouth?"

"Yes!"

"Ca-sey!" He whined.

They both stiffened as the rest of the family stared curiously.

"Are you asking Casey for help?"

"Since when do you ask Casey for help?"

"Yeah.. _Casey?"_ They all looked at George. "What? It's true."

Derek's collar felt tight. "Where's my kid? I should check on her."

"She's asleep. In the nursery." Nora said suspiciously, blocking his exit.

"Mom.." Casey began. "We have something to tell you." She jumped away as Derek pinched her. "Derek and I are... well.. Derek and I.."

Lizzie and Nora looked at each other as Edwin and George stared on confused.

"We know honey. For sometime actually." Nora said soothingly as George pulled his wife's sleeve.

"Uh.. We did?"

She nodded at him. "We did."

"Oh well then." He grinned. "We did."

"But that means... " Edwin sputtered.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Pay up."

Everyone acted... normal.

Derek glared at his girl friend. "You told them didn't you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "They _are _our family."

Derek groaned as the others grinned. Family is nothing, if not annoying.

.

**The End. **


End file.
